iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz (TV series)
|show = Bratz (TV series) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = 4Kids TV |channel2 = CITV |channel3 = Fox |channel4 = Kabillion |rating = |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 40 |production_company = MGA Entertainment |air_date = – |website = http://www.bratz.com/ |wikia = http://bratz.wikia.com/wiki/Bratz_Wiki |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bratz_(TV_series) |imdb = tt0471990 |tv.com = Bratz }}Bratz is an animated TV . overview The four main characters are Cloe, Sasha, Jade and Yasmin. The girls live in a high-glam contemporary-style metropolis called Stylesville. They own and run their (own) eponymous magazine company, Bratz Magazine, which was established after Jade was fired from an internship. They also attend Stylesville High where they take their favorite classes, including a fashion course, and they are also cheerleaders. Their rival magazine company is Your Thing Magazine, owned and run by their business rival, Burdine Maxwell, who self-proclaims herself as the "Reigning Queen of Fashion". The girls' adventures are exploited throughout the , both in and outside of Stylesville. history Bratz is an product line of fashion dolls and merchandise manufactured by MGA Entertainment. Four original 10 inch dolls were released in – Yasmin, Cloe, Jade and Sasha, and a Fifth Girl was added to Bratz called Raya, making her the Fifth official Bratz. The Bratz are Bestfriends, Cloe & Jade are Bestfriends and Yasmin & Sasha are Bestfriends. Meygan, Raya, Kumi & Felicia have all made a return to the new doll lines. Each Bratz has a different hair , Jade has black hair, Cloe has blonde hair, Yasmin has light brown hair, Meygan has ginger hair and Sasha has dark brown hair. They featured almond-shaped eyes adorned with eyeshadow, and lush, glossy lips. Bratz reached great success and the original line of dolls was expanded with a number of spin-offs like Bratz Kidz, and Bratz Babyz, as well as media featuring the Bratz characters, including a Web , movie, TV , music albums and video games. In , global sales were two billion dollars and by Bratz had about forty percent of the fashion-doll market. Broadcast history Bratz is a computer-animated television , based on a line of toy dolls of the same name. It is produced by Mike Young Productions and MGA Entertainment, and premiered on 4Kids TV on the Fox Television Network. Cast |actor = Olivia Hack |audio = }} |actor = Soleil Moon Frye |audio = }} |actor = Tia Mowry |audio = }} |actor = Dionne Quan |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = }} }} |version = voice-over |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = Super7 }} |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = Alter Plus TV direct-to-video }} |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = Arutz HaYeladim }} | |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = Maxima TV }} }} |logo = Bratz - logo (Russian).jpeg |channels = TNT }} | |logo = Bratz - logo (English).png |channels = B92 Ultra direct-to-video }} |} References